Sleep
by angelbits
Summary: Soul didn't sleep all night, and now he just wants to see Maka. Let's just say, he gets what he wants. One-Shot, SoMa, NSFW.


**Sleep**

The morning was bright and calm. Soul laid in bed, wrapped in the comfort of his quilts, yet sleep had still not come. _Another restless night_, he thought. He slowly wandered out of bed, clad in nothing but boxers and his own bare skin. He searched in the living room for Maka, as she was usually up as soon as the sun was. _Huh? She's not in here..._, Soul took a quick look throughout the kitchen and hallway, but there was no sign of her arrival. _She must still be in bed.._

And that she was. As Soul entered into Maka's bedroom, he felt a wave of warmth come over him. It was as if her soul resonated a gentle, comforting wave in her sleep. He walked over to her, and sat gently beside her tranquil body. _She's so simple and pure.., _he thought to himself as he softly grazed a hand over her cheek, _..so beautiful._ She stirred a little, and he removed his hand; but she did smile as she turned toward Soul, still sleeping. He smiled back.

"I wish I could show you how much I love you.." he whispered. "If only..."

Soul bent down to face Maka. He felt her breath dance across his lips. "If only.." he whispered even softer. He leaned in cautiously, and let his lips graze Maka's as gently as he could. He slowly applied more pressure before stopping himself. He sat back up. _No.. I shouldn't wake her like that.._

_But her lips are so soft._

This time, he laid down next to her, just to see her more closely. She gave a small moan and turned to lie on her stomach. It made Soul turn a light red, noticing how cute she is when she's asleep. _But she's twice as cute when she's awake._

She moaned again, this time turning only her head to see Soul laying next to her. She batted her eyes and made a sound not unlike a mewl. He blushed deeper before realizing she could see him now.

"Uh!" He sat up, embarassed, "I just came in to say good morning, Maka! Want some breakfast? I'll go make us some!" He moved to get off the bed, but something prevented him from moving further. A soft hand had grabbed his arm before his leg had reached the floor. He turned to her.

"Where are you going in such a hurry? If you want to lay down with me.. then you can." The sweet sound of her voice gave Soul that gentle, comforting feeling again. "Come closer," she insisted.

He laid back down with her, bundling up under the down feather blankets. She smiled sweetly at his shy attitude. He was normally straightforward. _Why the sudden change? _she wondered. Nonetheless, it gave her butterflies in her stomach. She already knew the answer to that question.

"So," he spoke to her softly, "how was your rest?" The butterflies mingled more so at the sound of his deep, smooth voice. "I slept like a baby," she giggled. _More like an angel_, he contracted. "How about you?"

"Oh.. the usual," he answered sadly. She comforted him; "Still having trouble getting to sleep, huh? It's alright.. Maybe tonight I can make you a cup of chamomile and sing you a nursery rhyme. You'll be counting sheep before you know it." Vivid mental imagery of Maka laying next to him, singing bittersweet songs just for him as he held her close, made him feel relaxed already.

Soul gave a sly smile; "Oh, really? You couldn't make me fall asleep that easily.. You're much better at waking me up." Maka pouted. "What does that mean?" He chuckled. "It means..."

He swiftly rolled over and straddled Maka beneath his body, his mouth pressed gingerly to her ear, "..you're better at getting me going than you'll ever be at calming me down." His hot breath cascaded over her earlobe and brushed against the cuff of her neck. Those butterflies were roaming like madmen.

She felt a sense of insecurity come over her as she tried to come back at him; "You'll have to explain it to me in simpler terms.. Street smarts aren't my strong suit." He chuckled again, looking over her warm body in the soft glow of the daylight peaking through her curtains.

"You're so cute, Maka."

He bent down to face her again and slowly leaned in to brush his lips onto hers. Just as earlier, he applied pressure gradually, easing into the feel of her kiss. She began to kiss back, a growing warmth extending throughout her body. Soul casually slid his tongue into her mouth, exploring the soft, warm regions, tasting her on his tongue as she tasted him. He decided she was something like cherries - sweet and tart, much like herself.

Maka moaned into the kiss as Soul massaged the roof of her mouth with his tender tongue, beginning to roam his hands over her petite body. She felt more and more hot and wet as he continued to travel her, exploring parts of her that no one had before. Not to neglect him, she began rubbing herself against his body too, adventuring around his thighs and tummy.

Going over his abs with her hands made her even more excited, leading her to think deeper into this situation, going down to feel the muscles around his hips. _Fuck_, she thought_, he's so much hotter than I ever realized. All I can do is imagine him rocking against me, thrusting into me, how hard he could fuck me with a body built like his._ She gasped at her naughty thoughts, and at the sudden bite she'd recieved on the curve of her neck.

Soul's skills proved more talented than she'd previously believed. Sucking, biting, nibbling on the sensitive points of her skin, driving her closer to the edge with every move. He nibbled softly on the side of her neck just below her ear, his hand weaving through her night gown to find her chest. He grabbed one her breasts gently and she moaned so easily. Soul's mouth moved downward to find her other breast and he began pleasuring her in a new way she'd never even explored on her own.

His tongue swirled around one nipple as his fingers teased at the other. He tugged softly, his grip growing tighter gradually as her nipples became harder. He moved his mouth to her other breast as his thumb drew circles around the previous one. Beneath him, Maka squirmed and mewled in delight, her panties getting wetter as he continued pleasing her. Soul used both of his hands to massage her nipples as he started grinding himself against her, going back to suck on her sensitive spot just below her ear.

At this point, Maka could barely take it. She felt a heat growing inside of her that was ready to blow at any moment, waiting for the perfect moment as she steadily neared her pleateau. She'd never felt this kind of pleasure from anyone before, and just as she began to think it was almost over and she was ready to cum, Soul stopped. He took his hands off her breasts, sat up from her neck, and pulled off his boxers in one swift motion. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Are you ready for this? Do you feel okay doing this?"

She cried for relief, "Yes! Yes! Please! Get inside of me already! I want you more than anyone, Soul!" Her moans for him gave him all the drive he needed. He pulled her closer to him and slowly thrust deep into her throbbing pussy. _Fuck, she's so tight and wet. _She cried out in pleasure. "Please! Go deeper!"

He pushed deeper within her, holding her ass securely in his hands. He pushed as far in as he could, and then he began going in and out slowly. Maka mewled and begged for more without using any words. Soul started thrusting faster and faster, slamming himself into Maka's tight, wet walls, leaning down to hold her close against his body. Her moans grew louder and louder, almost to the point of screams, feeling her walls tighten down even smaller on Soul's rock hard dick.

"Mm- Maka! You're so - fuck - tight! I'm gonna - ah - cum!"

He used all of his left-over strength to fuck her as hard as he could, the head of his dick traveling all the way from her entrance to her back wall over and over again, slamming against her. Maka mewled loudly, letting herself go and finally releasing all of her inner tension. His load filled her as she loosened up slowly, still tight even as she had her first orgasm with Soul cumming inside of her. Wetness pooled around their hips as they relaxed into each other, Soul laying against Maka's bare body.

"I love you," Maka whispered sweetly to him. Soul smiled. Her voice always comforts him, but hearing something so genuine come from her felt beautiful.

"I love you, too," Soul whispered back. He gave Maka a gentle kiss on her head and laid down next to her. She cuddled against him as they both fell asleep.

_Finally_, Soul thought,_ I can finally fall asleep._


End file.
